


Straight to the heart via a somewhat circuitous route

by aimless38



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1196559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimless38/pseuds/aimless38
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Accident almost ruins Clint's carefully made Valentine's Day plans</p>
            </blockquote>





	Straight to the heart via a somewhat circuitous route

**Author's Note:**

> This belated Valentine's Day Story is dedicated to a dear friend who is going through some tough times right now. I hope this brightens her day.
> 
> Oh and I rushed to get this out so any mistakes are hopefully forgiven.

Straight to the heart. Via a somewhat circuitous route.

 

“Oh come on it’s a little bit funny. Even you have to admit that.” Clint lingered in the doorway of the suite of rooms he shared with his long time partner. One Philip J Coulson.

Who was currently lying face down on the bed with his head pillowed on his arms.

“I am not speaking to you right now. Maybe not for a long time.” Phil tersely replied. His voice laced with pain.

“Couch?” Clint asked dejectedly.

“Couch.”

“For how long?” Clint fidgeted. This was _so_ not how he envisioned his valentine’s day turning out. He’d even made plans for once. Horribly clichéd romantic plans. Even if he had to go to Stark for help.

“I’ll let you know.” Phil tried to get comfortable. A task that was proving impossible despite the hideously expensive mattress. It didn’t help that his left butt cheek was throbbing from his earlier injury. One caused by an arrow from an archer that supposedly never missed.

“Can I get you anything? Your pain meds?” Clint tried not to hover. But Phil was in pain and it really was his fault…sort of.

“The meds don’t agree with me and since I’m kind of stuck here that would be a no.” Phil really shouldn’t snap at Clint but the injury was humiliating.

Especially since it happened in front of a group of Jr. Agents observing Coulson coordinating an Avengers op. No one expected a stray Doom Bot to target the communications van. They had been well away from the line of fire. Coulson had rushed in to aid the evacuation. He’d tripped on some debris and him and the baby agent he was escorting both went down.

It wasn’t until he was getting to his feet that he felt a searing pain in his backside and then it was lights out.

Clint easily had the Doom Bot in his sights. Despite its nearness to his lover and the agents he was shepherding Clint was confident he could make the shot. Except the Hulk decided to fling one of the Bots right at Clint’s perch. He was hit a glancing blow from the now headless and sparking Doom clone just as he was releasing said projectile.

Clint missed his target. Totally and completely botched the shot. The stray arrow ricocheted and then embedded itself in his lover. Well in his lover’s left ass cheek to be precise. The archer thanked any god that was listening that the ricochet had slowed it enough not to cause major harm. But what made Clint wince was that it was one of his electrical arrows. Made to short circuit a Doom Bot.

Or act like a frighteningly efficient taser on Agent Coulson.

The Agent was down and currently drooling and twitching on the pavement. Clint had another arrow nocked in the blink of an eye and this time he hit the menacingly hovering Bot right in an eye socket. The electricity took care of the rest.

Then the Archer was out of his nest and racing to Phil’s side. Too bad Stark saw the whole thing and beat him there.

The battle essentially over Tony landed and surveyed the scene. He flipped his face plate up and watched Clint skid to his knees next to his fallen spouse.

Surrounded by Jr SHIELD agents Clint carefully checked Phil’s wound. The arrow was sticking straight up since Phil had pitched forward when he fell. Its charge spent Clint still knew better than to try and remove it.

“Calm down I’ve got Jarvis monitoring Coulson’s vitals. He’s just unconscious from the electrical discharge. I’ve already called for medical. Damn Cupid, you didn’t have to shoot Phil. I thought he was already yours.” Tony observed dryly.

Clint scowled at the muffled chuckles he could hear from the crowd that had gathered. The archer knew Coulson would be beyond mortified by what had happened. Clint only prayed he was never told about his undignified swoon and the subsequent comments.

Clint had breathed a huge sigh of relief when medical showed up and hastily loaded the Agent on a gurney for a ride to the nearest SHIELD med bay.

The archer’s prayers went unanswered though because after Phil was treated and released Tony happily treated Coulson to a full Technicolor show of the whole event.

So now Clint was totally in the dog house. His Valentine’s plans ruined and the living room of their suite was filled with heart shaped balloons, paper cut out Cupids holding strings of hearts and the deliveries kept coming.

The Archer vowed to kill Stark as slowly and painfully as possible. Natasha even promised to help him hide the body. There had to be some way to salvage this.

Then Clint smiled. There was and now Tony owed him a favor for being an utter shit. Sometimes it paid to have friends in high places.

“Hey Jarvis I need to talk to Stark.” Clint called out. It was still a little weird to be talking to thin air but as Clint learned as he was gleefully told Jarvis was everywhere. But he really could have done without the maniacal laugh Tony gave as he imparted that information.

“Very well Agent Barton.” Jarvis promptly replied.

“There is no way I am telling you where I am right now. You’re a sniper. You’ll pick me off in my sleep.” Tony immediately exclaimed when he came on-line.

“So you admit you were an ass? Besides I’d never come after you myself. I’d send Nat. She’s way sneakier than me and much more creative when plotting revenge.” Clint smiled despite himself.

“I admit to nothing. But if you promise not to sic that very scary woman on me I’ll give you whatever you want. Well within reason that is. Not any of my cars or a suit. How about some stock? I can do that I just need to…” Tony rambled on.

“Does that fancy restaurant you got me reservations for tonight deliver? I’m thinking seafood. Phil loves seafood.” Clint got right to the point and cut Tony off mid-sentence.

“Oh still planning a little romantic dinner huh?”

“Look Phil is hurting and the night I had planned is ruined. Can you help or not?” Clint was getting exasperated and thought about just giving up and considering the couch his permanent bed.

“Ok yeah I’m sorry. So do they deliver? Well if it’s for Tony Stark I’m sure they can make an exception. Don’t worry and leave everything to me.” Tony replied a little too eager for Clint’s comfort.

“I’m trusting you with this.” Clint could barely keep the whine out of his voice.

“Gotcha, no problem. Expect a delivery in a few hours.” Tony promised and then was gone.

During that time Clint showered and was thankful Phil appeared to be sleeping. He also shaved and made sure to put on the cologne that Phil had gotten him for Christmas. Rummaging through his closet the archer picked a pair of black dress pants and a crisp white button down shirt only done up half way. Clint knew Phil had a thing for his chest. He was going to make himself irresistible. It seemed weird to put on shoes and socks just looked funny alone so he left his feet bare. It was deliciously warm in the apartment so no foot wear was needed.

Finally Clint took off the ring he kept on a chain around his neck and slipped it onto his finger. He could not wear it in the field but knew Phil liked to see proof of their commitment.

Nervously Clint paced the living room and nearly jumped out of his skin when Jarvis announced that there was a delivery for him. He went to the door and there was an honest to god waiter there dressed in black trousers, a white shirt and a black vest. He stood before a wheeled cart with an array of covered dishes along with a chilled bottle of white wine. There was even a crystal vase containing a dozen perfect red roses. The archer was frankly stunned.

“Dinner courtesy of Tony Stark. Would you like me to come in and set it up?” The waiter asked without batting an eyelash at Clint’s stunned open mouth.

“Uh, yeah sure. Thanks. Oh can you set it up on the coffee table? I’ll go and get my husband.” It still felt kind of weird saying that though it had been nearly a year since they’d made it official.

The waiter unobtrusively set out the meal as Clint went to get Phil. He only hoped Phil was not still too mad to appreciate the gesture.

Clint sat on the edge of the bed and lightly ran his hand down Phil’s back. The Agent sighed and smiled slightly in his sleep.

“Hey Babe? Think you can wake up enough to come and eat? I had something delivered.” Clint asked softly.

Coulson blinked sleepily and turned over with a pained grunt. He looked at the truly contrite face of his husband and felt a bit guilty for taking his embarrassment out on Clint. Plus Phil was pretty hungry. He’d had nothing since breakfast.

“Yeah I could eat.” Phil sat up and tried not to put too much pressure on his sore left cheek.

The senior agent looked carefully at Clint. Dress pants and a white button down? Then it dawned on Phil. Tonight they were supposed to have gone out for Valentine’s Day. An outing Clint planned and kept secret. Now it looked as if they were staying in. Which wasn’t too much of a hardship considering how edible the archer looked.

“It’s out in the living room. Is that ok?”

Phil tilted his head perplexed. It was unusual for Clint to be nervous. Especially for takeout that most likely came from their favorite Chinese delivery place.

“Yeah sure just help me up.” Phil normally would not ask but Clint was dressed to make Phil want to put his hands on him. Plus the archer smelled divine. Also Phil didn’t see the need to change out of his blue pinstriped pajamas just to eat in front of the TV. He did make an effort to smooth down his sleep rumpled hair though.

Arm in arm they walked into the living room. Phil stopped dead when he saw the spread before him.

The coffee table was covered with a heavy white linen table cloth. Fine china made up two place settings along with ornate silver ware. Crystal wine glasses sat at the head of each plate. Between them were several dome covered platters. Resting in a silver bucket was a bottle of white wine. In the center of the table was a vase of red roses flanked by a pair of white taper candles in silver holders. Standing nearby was a man dressed as a waiter. The earlier deliveries now seemed to fit right in for the occasion.

This should have put Phil on edge having a stranger in their apartment but it was obvious he was just there to serve the food. Surprised Phil looked at the display. He was monumentally touched by this elaborate gesture.

“How? When?” Phil sputtered a bit. Wishing now that he’d taken a moment to brush his bed head.

“Stark owed me and I wanted to do something you know kinda romantic. It’s too much isn’t it? I knew Tony would take this to extremes. I shoulda just ordered pizza.”

“Breathe Clint. I think it’s just perfect. You did good.” Phil said with a smile and leaned in to lightly kiss Clint on the lips. Not usually one for PDA’s but the situation definitely called for it.

Phil limped over to the overstuffed couch and gingerly sat down. The smells coming from the covered platters made his mouth water.

Shaking off his temporary paralysis Clint joined Phil on the sofa as the waiter, taking everything in stride, whisked the covers off the food. God only knew what Stark tipped the man since he seemed very happy to be there.

“First we have Nantucket Bay Scallops and Sea Urchin; marinated in a Granny Smith Meyer Lemon Vinaigrette. Then to follow is Pan Roasted Lobster with truffled Salsify in a Red Wine Sauce Américaine.  The wine is a 2011 Pouilly-Fuisse Chevrieres Cornin. Finally for dessert is a Framboise Au Chocolat. Which is a dense chocolate mousse atop a thin layer of raspberry compote and chocolate sponge cake. Then finished with a chocolate ganache and raspberry gelee. Enjoy!”

The waiter bowed then exited the apartment pulling the door shut behind him.

“Mr. Stark wishes you bon appetite.” Jarvis announced before going silent once more.

Clint had a good time serving Phil from the various dishes. He couldn’t even name again the things he was eating but it all tasted incredibly good. Especially when eaten off each other’s forks. It was romantic and sappy but Phil ate it up.

He also took his time with dessert. Kissing away the chocolate between each bite. Until both of them were more than a bit breathless. The proceedings were halted from going any further when Phil leaned wrong and hissed in pain.

So the couple sat on the sofa curled in each other’s arms lazily touching and kissing. Just enjoying being together. Soft candle light glowed in the room as they looked out the expansive windows at the Manhattan skyline.

Clint was just so fucking grateful that he could be here now, like this. When not so very long ago he’d been convinced he’d lost the only person in his life he’d ever truly loved. The archer cherished holding a drowsy Phil Coulson. Who currently had his head resting on Clint’s shoulder with his hand tucked inside Clint’s shirt.

“Not that getting shot in the ass was something I ever want to have happen again but I think this evening more than made up for it. Thank you Clint.” Phil tilted his head up and claimed his lover’s lips. Clint tasted of Chocolate and raspberries.

After a few intense moments they parted and Clint smiled. “I just wanted to show you how much you meant to me.”

“Just having you here would have been enough. Though I’m not disappointed you got Stark to foot the bill.” Phil chuckled, his eyes crinkling at the corners.

“Sir said he wanted to congratulate you.” Jarvis once more interrupted.

“What for?” Clint asked confused.

“Apparently the youtube video of today’s battle and subsequent accident has hit one million viewers.” The AI informed them.

Clint tried to get up off the sofa but Phil’s arms held him in place. “I’m going to kill Stark. I'm going to get my bow and he’s going to look like a pincushion when I’m done filling him full of arrows.” The archer snarled.

“It’s sweet that you want to defend my honor. But I can think of much more creative ways to get revenge. But right now there is no way I’m letting him ruin this. I’m content to stay right where I am.” Phil tugged until Clint was settled and he sighed.

It was the honest truth. There was no place on earth that Phil would rather be. Or anyone else he’d rather spend this particular holiday with.

Tomorrow though he had a few calls to make.

 

 


End file.
